Loneliness
by Mssblackstarr
Summary: Hola, soy Rose Granger, tengo 18 años y he vivido toda mi vida en Australia. Esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo me quedé completamente sola y cómo tuve que coger un avión a Londres. Sí, quiero encontrar a mi padre, y lo conseguiré.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mi nombre es Mssblackstarr. Tengo 21 años y soy nueva en esto. Llevo muchos años leyendo historias pero nunca me he atrevido a escribir ninguna. Realmente no sé ni cómo me he atrevido a hacerlo, pero sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Espero sus reviews diciéndome que les parece esta historia, si creen que debería continuar o no.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme ;)**

Hola, mi nombre es Rose Granger, y voy a contarles mi historia.

Tengo 18 años recién cumplidos. Durante toda mi vida he vivido en Australia, en una casita frente al mar junto a mi madre y mis abuelos. Ellos han sido mi familia. Nunca he tenido amigos de verdad, no creo que existan. Ahora mismo estoy en mi habitación, preparando mi maleta. En tres horas sale mi avión a Londres. Recojo mis últimas cosas y me miro en el espejo. Frente a mi puedo ver el reflejo de una chica, de estatura media, quizá demasiado delgada. Mi pelo está tal y como siempre me ha gustado, castaño y rizado, largo hasta la cintura, suelto y con el flequillo hacia un lado, tapando uno de mis ojos, recuerdo que mi madre siempre me renegaba por ello. Paso la vista a mis ojos, creo que es lo que más me gusta de mí: grandes, expresivos y azules, muy azules, como los de él.

Nunca conocí a mi padre, no sé donde vive, nunca he visto una foto suya, ni siquiera sé su nombre. Sólo sé lo que mi abuela tan a menudo me decía: _"Tus ojos son iguales, exactamente iguales a los de él"._ Quizá por eso es lo que más me gusta de mí, porque es lo único que sé de él, lo único que sé que me une a mi padre.

A lo mejor os preguntaréis porqué estoy haciendo la maleta, porqué me voy precisamente a Londres, que está en el otro lado del mundo. Mi madre, Hermione Granger, nació allí, y allí creció. Allí tuvo su vida y sus amigos. No es que haya sido infeliz aquí, tampoco puedo decir que haya sido feliz, pero necesito alejarme de mis recuerdos. Me voy sola, sí, porque estoy sola.

Aquí viene el inicio de mi historia, hace dos meses. Yo estaba en el instituto atendiendo al profesor en clase de matemáticas. Siempre he sido buena estudiante, y me encantaría ir a la Universidad de Londres. Mi sueño es estudiar arquitectura. Pero no quiero desviarme del tema principal. Estando en clase tocaron a la puerta. Era el director.

Por favor señorita Granger, necesito que venga un momento conmigo – me dijo con una expresión triste en sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando me realmente me asusté. Salí junto a él y me llevó a su despacho. Se sentó en sus sillón de piel negra y yo me quedé de pie, junto a su mesa – Señorita Granger, siéntese por favor.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – contesté aún de pie, no era capaz de moverme.

Por favor siéntese – me insistió el director, pero mis pies estaban clavados al suelo.

No quiero sentarme, por favor, dígame que es lo que pasa – le grité al director. Realmente estaba asustada, nunca había visto una reacción así en el director. Alguna vez he visto a un compañero venir al despacho del director, pero siempre por alguna trastada y el director no se encontraba triste en esos momentos, sino enfadado. Esto era diferente.

Está bien. Vera señorita Granger, realmente no sé cómo decirle esto, pero la policía local del pueblo me ha dicho que hable con usted, que intente contarle lo que ha pasado con el mayor tacto posible, realmente no sé ni cómo hacerlo…

Por favor – le corté mientras me hablaba, necesitaba que fuera al grano. Me miró con tristeza, incluso pude ver un atisbo de lástima en sus ojos.

Su madre ha tenido un accidente de coche. Sus abuelos iban con ella. Ellos… bueno… un loco invadió su carril y el coche cayó por un barranco. De verdad, lo siento mucho – me dijo casi llorando. Todos en el pueblo conocían a mi madre. Ella era una gran abogada, había ayudado a cientos de familias del pueblo, y todos la querían. Ella siempre se hacía de querer, no como yo.

Están muertos. Los tres, ¿están muertos? – No podía creerlo, sinceramente pensaba que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, incluso me pellizqué el brazo, no podía ser verdad.

Lo siento mucho señorita Granger, ellos murieron en el acto, el único consuelo que me queda por decirle es que no sufrieron – me comentó mirándome fijamente. Sí, vaya consuelo. Me había quedado sola, completamente sola. No tenía más familia, no conocía a mi padre, no tenía amigos… con 18 años ya estaba completamente sola en el mundo. Intenté acercarme a la silla y como pude me senté en ella. Mis ojos se opacaron, tanto que hasta daba miedo. No pude llorar, no sé porqué las lágrimas no me salían, sólo sentí que mi alma se rompía en mil pedacitos.

Quiero irme a casa – le pedí al director sin siquiera mirarlo.

Claro señorita Granger, un agente la acompañará.

Así fue como sucedió todo, así fue como me quedé sola. Ya antes de eso era una chica dura, creo que el no tener una figura paterna fija me hizo ser así. Siempre tuve envidia del resto de niños cuando los veía junto a sus padres. Mil veces le pregunté a mi madre por mi padre, pero ella nunca me respondió.

Cuando ella se fue me enfadé mucho, muchísimo con ella. Se había ido y yo no sabía ni por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Es que nunca pensó en eso? Parece ser que no. Entonces entré en su habitación y con un martillo rompí, con lágrimas en los ojos, el único cajón que nunca me dejó abrir. Recuerdo un día en el que me pilló cotilleando en él, al día siguiente compró una cerradura.

"_Yo tenía 10 años. Entré en la habitación de mamá buscando la Game Boy que me había escondido por haberme peleado con una niña del colegio. Estúpida niña, por su culpa estaba aburrida. No la encontraba por ninguna parte, por lo que abrí el último cajón en el que me faltaba por mirar. Allí encontré fotos, muchas fotos. Cogí una de ellas y pude ver a mi madre, muchos años atrás, con un hombre de pelo negro, despeinado, con gafas redondas y ojos verdes. Me pregunté quién sería él. ¿Mi padre? No, él tenía los ojos verdes, no azules como los míos. Detrás de esa foto pude ver que ese hombre había escrito algo: Hola Hermione, realmente te echamos de menos, sé que me pediste que no te escribiera, pero sabes que te echo tanto de menos que necesito aunque sea saber algo de ti. Te mando esta foto, ¿te acuerdas? Fue un día en el parque de atracciones. Sabes que puedes escribirme cuando quieras o venir a verme, siempre tendrás la puerta abierta. Mi dirección es: Grimmauld Place, nº 12, Londres. Te quiero mucho Hermione, ya sabes, tú siempre has sido como la hermana que nunca tuve. Harry._

_Entonces mi madre entró en la habitación, creo que nunca la he visto tan enfadada. Me dijo que nunca más abriera ese cajón, que no la desobedeciera, que era demasiado importante para ella que no lo hiciera. Por supuesto no lo hice, hasta hoy…"_

Abrí el cajón y cogí todas las fotografías. Aparte de con ese chico vi fotos con otra chica de pelirroja y de ojos castaños, con una chica rubia de ojos azules y otro chico más alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros. Esos fueron los amigos de mi madre. Ellos tuvieron que conocer a mi padre.

¿Recuerdan que me preguntaron por qué iba a Londres verdad? Pues bien, allí tengo una dirección, una dirección que espero me lleve hasta él, hasta mi padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Londres. Había estado en el avión durante 24 horas aproximadamente. Después de este viaje tenía aún más claro que no iba a volver a Australia. Después de vender la casa donde crecí no quedaba nada que me uniera a ese país. Estiré mis brazos y tuve que taparme los ojos para cubrirme del sol. Eran finales de Junio. Decidí no venir a Londres hasta que no acabara el instituto. Perder un año de mi querida y futura vida universitaria no entraba en mis planes.

Cogí mi maleta y salí del aeropuerto. Realmente hacía calor en Londres. Estaba empezando el verano por lo que tuve que quitarme mi chaqueta favorita. Solté mi melena, agarré mi bolso y fue directa a un taxi que parecía que me estaba esperando justo en la puerta. Le di una dirección: nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Iba a ir directamente a casa de Harry, el amigo de mi madre. No sé ni siquiera si estará en casa, pero soy capaz de esperar sentada en la puerta hasta la noche, vaya si soy capaz.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Cogí mi Ipod y empecé a escuchar música mientras el taxista me miraba de reojo. Sé que le extrañaba que yo, tan joven, estuviera en Londres sola y con una maleta tan grande. Yo lo ignoré, me daba exactamente igual lo que ese hombre pensara de mí. Casi una hora después llegué a mi destino. Baje del taxi, pagué y recogí mi maleta.

Me planté frente a una casa grande, de ladrillo gris, casi negro, con una puerta enorme en el centro. Ahora sí estaba nerviosa, creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa en mi vida. Estaba cerca, tan cerca… Me armé de valor, pensé en lo que iba a decir y toqué el timbre de la casa.

"_Ding dong" ¿Quién será a estas horas? _Escuché una voz de mujer tras la puerta. Las manos me temblaban, y si no estuviera agarrada a mi enorme maleta seguro que mis piernas me fallarían. De repente se abrió la puerta. Al otro lado de ella pude ver a una mujer, de más o menos la edad de mi madre, pelirroja, el pelo un poco más largo de los hombros y de ojos castaños que desprendían un cariño irracional. Se sorprendió al verme. Yo me sorprendí al verla. Era otra de las chicas que aparecían junto a mi madre en las fotos, claro que con unos años más. ¿Qué hacía ella en la dirección de Harry Potter? Claro, será su mujer. A veces puedo ser muy inocente. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que esa mujer me estaba hablando.

Hola, no te conozco, ¿quién eres? – Me preguntó estudiándome con la mirada.

Ahh… perdona, estoy buscando a Harry Potter, ¿vive aquí? – le pregunté de la forma más inocente que podía.

Oh sí, es mi marido – me dijo sonriéndome de lado.

¿Quién es Ginny? – Escuché una voz que se acercaba. Y entonces lo vi, el hombre que aparecía en fotos con mi madre, ese que tanto la quería.

Ho…. Hola, mi nombre es Rose. Sé… sé que le parecerá extraño, pero vengo de Australia, acabo de llegar a Londres y…. estaba buscándole señor Potter – Estaba muy nerviosa, hasta tartamudeaba. Nunca he tartamudeado en mi vida.

¿A mí? Perdona por ser tan descortés, por favor pasa, no te quedes en la puerta – Hice un gesto para agarrar mi enorme maleta, pero Harry se me adelantó – Vaya, ¿qué llevas aquí?

En realidad ahí llevo toda mi vida – Les dije tristemente. Ellos me miraron extrañados. Me guiaron hasta una enorme sala. Era realmente acogedora. Con una chimenea de leña que seguro en invierno daría un calor de lo más agradable, una gran televisión sobre ella, una mesita de café y dos sofás que tenían un aspecto comodísimo.

Por favor siéntate – me ofreció Ginny a la vez que traía tres tazas de té. Lo acepté gustosa, la verdad tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno en el avión.

Y bien, ¿por qué me buscabas? – Me preguntó Harry curioso. Harry y Ginny se habían sentado en el otro sofá, frente a mí, mirándome de forma impaciente y hasta nerviosa.

Verá… vaya es realmente difícil decirle esto señor Potter… - Por favor, llámame Harry – me cortó Harry con una sonrisa.

Está bien, Harry. Esto que les voy a contar quizá les parezca de lo más extraño. Como ya les he dicho antes vengo de Australia. Les buscaba porque… bueno….yo… encontré esto – Saqué de mi bolso la foto que mi madre guardaba en su cajón. Se la mostró a Harry, y a él se le abrió la boca del asombro. Ginny miró la fotografía estupefacta.

¿Cómo tienes tú esa foto? – Preguntó Ginny, Harry apenas podía articular palabra.

Yo la encontré en un cajón en la habitación de mi madre – Les solté de golpe más segura de lo que esperaba.

¿De tu madre? – Harry fue quién preguntó ahora y a Ginny a quien se le abrió la boca del asombro. Ambos habían intercambiado los papeles.

Sí, Hermione Granger. Yo me llamo Rose, Rose Granger – Les dije apartando la mirada.

Cómo… cómo es posible… - susurró Harry – Tú, la hija de Hermione… pero… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Cumplí 18 en abril – le respondí.

Harry, Hermione se fue hace casi 19 años – Le dijo Ginny a Harry.

Yo no conozco a mi padre. No sé nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre – Les dije tristemente, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos me miraban con tristeza - ¿saben si ella tenía algún novio antes de marcharse a Australia?

No querida, ella nunca tuvo novio – me dijo Ginny triste – Pero, cuéntanos ¿por qué has venido sola? ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Me respondió ahora con alegría, creo que no iba a ser capaz de decirle que ella ya no estaba.

Ella… ella…. – una lágrima se escapó por mis ojos. Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza de una forma casi imperceptible – ella murió hace dos meses. En un accidente de coche. Mis abuelos iban con ella. También murieron. Yo… bueno… estoy sola.

Harry se echó las manos a la cara y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Por el rostro de Ginny comenzaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas. Vi como el cuerpo de Harry se movía suavemente. Deduje que estaba llorando. Entonces no pude soportarlo más y comencé a sollozar. Creo que todavía no había llorado la muerte de mi madre de esta manera, quizá porque no tenía a nadie cercano que la conociera tan bien y que sufriera tanto con su pérdida como yo. Por primera vez desde que ellos se fueron, y no sé porqué, me sentí en familia. Ginny se levantó de su sitio con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas, se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó.

Tranquila Rose, te prometo que ya nunca vas a volver a estar sola. Tú eres la hija de Hermione, ella fue nuestra mejor amiga. Ahora nosotros seremos tu familia – Cuando acabo de decir eso ambas empezamos a llorar juntas, abrazadas. Al cabo de un rato yo me calmé y Harry vino hacia nosotras. Pude ver en sus ojos la mayor tristeza que he podido ver nunca en los ojos de nadie. Se arrodilló ante mí y me miró a los ojos. Verde contra azul. Azul contra verde. Entonces supe que a partir de ahora mi hogar estaría junto a ellos. Que ellos me ayudarían en lo que yo necesitara. Que al final no estaba sola.

Rose, te prometo que no vamos a dejarte sola. Tu madre fue mi mejor amiga, para mí fue la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella estuvo conmigo siempre que la necesité y nunca me falló. Ahora yo nunca te fallaré a ti. Por ella – No pude soportarlo y me abalancé sobre él. Le abracé como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Casi como a un padre, pero yo bien sabía que él no lo era.

Entonces… ¿no sabéis quién es mi padre? – le dije con decepción. Mi mayor sueño se estaba rompiendo delante de mis narices, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Lo siento Rose, Hermione nunca tuvo novio, y menos antes de marcharse. No tenemos ni siquiera un nombre por el que empezar. No sé porqué Hermione nunca te habló de tu padre, no puedo creer esa reacción en ella… - yo tampoco, pensé.

Yo lo único que sé de él es lo que mi abuela me decía siempre. Yo me parezco muchísimo a mi madre, pero mis ojos… mis ojos son los que él, ella decía que eran exactamente iguales – les dije a ambos.

Entonces pude notar cómo, mientras Ginny miraba fijamente mis ojos, los suyos se iban abriendo más y más. Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Harry. Él también estaba boquiabierto. Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría. Esa reacción sólo podía significar una cosa.

¿Conocéis a alguien con mis ojos? – Casi les grité emocionada.

Sí Rose… sé quién tiene tus mismos ojos, y es cierto, son exactamente iguales – me dijo Harry.

¿Quién? – Pregunté ansiosa.

Mi hermano – giré mi cabeza hacia Ginny con una velocidad inigualable – Ron Weasley.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animaron mucho a seguir adelante con esta historia =). Aquí les dejo un segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto o más como el primero.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me quedé shockeada. Si el hermano de Ginny tenía los ojos iguales a los míos, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Ginny era mi tía, y su hermano… mi padre.

Entonces… tú… - Le dije a Ginny sin poder articular apenas ninguna palabra.

¡Eres mi sobrina! – Me dijo Ginny sonriente y de repente me vi atrapada entre sus brazos, casi me faltaba el aire.

Espera Ginny, no estamos seguros de eso – Ginny me soltó y miró a su marido. Yo también le miré – No tenemos constancia de que Ron y Hermione tuvieran relaciones. Ya sabes, ellos siempre han sido muy amigos.

Ya Harry, pero también sabes que entre ellos siempre hubo algo – le dijo Ginny comenzando a desesperarse.

Pero no sabemos qué – Harry se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza – sabes que le he preguntado a Ron mil veces y siempre evita responderme.

Parecía que me encontraba en medio de un partido de tenis. Mi cabeza viajaba de uno a otro, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían y estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su actitud. Todo eso solo podía significar una cosa: algo hubo entre ese tal Ron y mi madre, pero ni Ginny ni Harry saben el qué. Y de otra cosa estaba segura: ellos tenían que estar en contacto con él sí o sí, Ginny es su hermana y Harry, por lo que he podido entender, uno de sus mejores amigos. Tengo que conocerlo.

Harry, Ginny – ellos dejaron de mirarse entre sí y posaron su mirada sobre mí – no sé si será posible, pero… me gustaría conocerle. Descubrir si realmente es mi padre.

Claro que sí Rose – me dijo Ginny sonriéndome. Vi como Harry se levantaba del sofá y salía de la habitación, pero Ginny hizo que volviera mi atención hacia ella posando su mano sobre la mía – ahora está trabajando, pero esta noche te llevaremos con él. Él trabaja mucho, no tiene nada más en su vida que su trabajo – vi que su mirada se volvió triste – no tiene mujer ni hijos, desde que Hermione se fue el cambió su forma de ser.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Cerré los ojos y me paré a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en unos minutos. Había conocido a dos personas que me habían prometido no dejarme sola nunca. Realmente creo que será así. Me habían dicho que creían conocer a mi padre, y encima de todo iba a conocerlo esta noche. No podía pedir más, pero me sentía mareada por tanta información. Escuché a Harry entrar en la habitación y abrí los ojos. Le vi llegar con un álbum de fotos bajo el brazo. Se sentó entre nosotras y yo presté toda la atención del mundo a ese enorme libro rojo. En dorado ponía: _Recuerdos_.

Rose, te voy a enseñar fotos que creo que necesitas ver. Necesitas conocer la historia de tu madre cuando vivía en Londres, y sobre todo necesitas conocer a Ron – Harry posó sus dedos sobre el borde del álbum y lo abrió – la primera imagen que apareció fue la de Harry y Ginny con tres niños pequeños. Ellos se veían más jóvenes que ahora – Estos somos nosotros hace unos años con nuestros hijos. Este es James – me señaló a un chico moreno con los ojos castaños. Se parecía mucho a Ginny – es nuestro hijo mayor. Ahora tiene 20 años y va a la Universidad de Londres. Está estudiando Derecho. Es bastante inteligente, pero también muy despistado y bromista. Este otro – me señaló a un chico más joven. Este, por el contrario, se parecía mucho a Harry, tenía sus mismos ojos – es Albus, nuestro hijo mediano. Tiene 17 años, pero cumple los 18 el domingo, así que sois de la misma edad. También va a empezar la Universidad en Septiembre, va a estudiar Medicina. Y por último, esta pequeña de aquí es Lily – me señaló a una niña pequeña con una enorme sonrisa, pelirroja y de ojos verdes. Era realmente una mezcla entre los dos. No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi esa foto – es nuestra hija pequeña. Tiene 16 años y en Septiembre continuará en el Instituto. Ellos son tres de tus primos, pero tienes muchos más. No están aquí, se han ido los tres al centro comercial de compras y a comer. Les encanta ir los fines de semana.

Si, menudos están hechos los tres. – me dijo Ginny sonriendo – Ellos son nuestra vida, y ahora tú también forma parte de ella – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Esta vez fue Ginny la que pasó la hoja y la vi a ella, con unos 26 años, embarazada, feliz y con otro hombre pelirrojo a su lado acariciando su enorme barriga, sonriendo. Miré la foto y lo supe, él era Ron. Él era mi padre. Ginny me miró a los ojos y vio como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. No la limpió. Ella sabía que yo necesitaba llorar de emoción, de alegría – Él es Ron. Es mi hermano mayor. Tiene un año más que yo. Nosotros somos 7 hermanos, pero él siempre ha sido mi preferido. Es el pequeño de todos los hombres, y yo soy la única mujer. Como podrás ver tus ojos son exactamente iguales a los suyos.

Estuvimos durante una hora viendo fotos. Me enseñó fotos de cuando mi madre y ellos eran jóvenes. Muchas fotos en el colegio, en el instituto, en el parque de atracciones, en la playa, en los viajes de estudios,… Siempre habían estado juntos los tres. Harry me dijo que los profesores y sus compañeros los llamaban el trío de oro. Harry, Ron y Hermione, no podían vivir separados. Lloré como nunca mientras escuchaba sus historias. Me habría encantado que mi madre estuviese viva para volver las dos juntas a Londres. Que el trío de oro estuviese unido otra vez. Cuando nos vinimos a dar cuenta eran las 2 de la tarde, y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. Harry y Ginny me invitaron a comer en su casa y me prometieron que a las 6 iríamos a casa de Ron. Me dijeron que él era arquitecto, la profesión que era mi pasión. Ahora sé porque perseguía tanto estudiar esa carrera, porque inconscientemente yo sabía que él se dedicaba a eso. Harry me contó que Ron tenía una casita a las afueras de Londres, en una zona muy tranquila y bonita. Estaba impaciente por ir y conocerlo. A las 3.30 de la tarde se escuchó la llave en la puerta. Me puse nerviosa. Iba a conocer a mis primos.

¡James, que no se te olvide la bolsa en la que va el vestido para mañana! – escuché la voz de una chica.

Tranquila Lily, tienes miles de vestidos, no entiendo por qué has comprado otro más – Le reprochó otra voz, esta vez de un chico.

Albus, ¡es tu cumpleaños! ¡Tengo que estrenar vestido! – dijo la chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Yo reí ante su ocurrencia. Harry y Ginny me acompañaron en esa risa.

Lily entró en la cocina y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se quedó sorprendida. Albus iba justo detrás de ella y chocó contra ella en la puerta de la cocina.

¡Lily! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – dijo Albus mientras se frotaba la frente. Subió su mirada y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos. Yo sonreí cuando le vi. No sé por qué tuve la sensación de que íbamos a convertirnos en grandes amigos.

Hijos, pasad, tenemos que contaros algo – dijo Harry. Sus tres hijos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa. Harry y Ginny les contaron mi historia. Ellos no se lo podían creer.

Entonces, ¿tío Ron tiene una hija? – dijo James sorprendido.

Sí, junto a tía Hermione – me sorprendí cuando escuché a Harry decir tía Hermione. Ellos le llamaban así, a pesar de no haberla conocido nunca.

¿Cuántos años tienes Rose? – me dijo Lily sonriéndome.

18 cumplí en abril – le contesté.

¡Ala! ¡Entonces eres de la edad de Albus! Eso quiere decir que mañana vendrás a celebrar su cumpleaños ¿verdad? – Me dijo levantándose en la silla y acercándose a mí. Yo me quedé boquiabierta sin saber que decir – venga di que sí, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

Hombre… si me invitáis…. – les dije tímidamente.

Por supuesto que sí, estás invitadísima. ¿Cómo no voy a invitar a mi primita a mi cumpleaños? Vamos a ir todos, lo pasaremos genial ya lo verás – Albus se levantó, me sonrió y me abrazó. Yo le pasé los brazos por la espalda y me apoyé en su hombro. Él me susurró – bienvenida a la familia Rose.

Estaba feliz. Lily me había arrastrado a su habitación a enseñarme sus vestidos. Me dijo que si me gustaba alguno ella me lo dejaría para la fiesta de mañana. Albus vino a su habitación también, se tiró en la cama y nos observó mientras descartábamos unos vestidos y elegíamos otros. Lily me hizo probar al menos 10 vestidos. No me convenció ninguno. Ella tenía más pecho que yo, por lo que todos ellos me quedaban algo grandes por esa zona. Tendría que ir a comprar ropa, ya que había venido a Londres con una mini-maleta. Lily estudió toda mi ropa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tenemos que ir de compras ¡eh Rose! – me dijo Lily de repente.

Claro, necesito renovar mi armario, en Australia no hace tanto frío como aquí en invierno – le dije sonriéndole.

Lleva cuidado Rose, Lily es una obsesiva de las compras – me dijo Albus mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento de ir a conocer a mi padre.

Rose, ¿estás preparada? – me dijo Ginny mientras cogía su chaqueta. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. No era capaz de hablar de lo que temblaba mi cuerpo. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi cabello, me puse la chaqueta y me monté en el coche de Harry. El trayecto era de unos 20 minutos. Estuvimos callados durante todo el camino. Esos minutos pasaron rápidamente y de repente me encontré frente a una preciosa casa de ladrillo gris, con el tejado negro. Un pequeño jardín delantero poco decorado. La valla que rodeaba la casa era de color blanco. Era una casa preciosa. Bajé del coche y me quedé parada frente a él. Ginny me cogió de la mano y Harry me apretó el hombro. Yo le miré.

Tranquila Rose, todo va a salir genial, te lo prometo – me dijo Harry. Y yo le creí.

Nos acercamos a la puerta. Ginny me echó una última mirada y apretó el timbre de la puerta. Escuché unos pasos y un ¡ya voy! Si Harry y Ginny no me tuvieran cogida juraría que me hubiera caído al suelo. El sueño de mi vida: conocer a mi padre, estaba a una puerta de distancia. Escuché como Ron quitaba el pestillo de la puerta y abría la puerta. Entonces vi a un hombre alto, muy alto y muy pelirrojo, de unos 43 años. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, además de los míos claro está.

Hombre Ginny, ¿qué hacéis aquí? No me dijisteis que veníais ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ron algo confuso. Entonces su mirada se clavó en mí. Yo miraba mis pies, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara y decirle la verdad.

No, no habíamos avisado Ron, pero es que ha surgido algo importante – le dijo Harry mientras me señalaba con la cabeza. No lo vi pero lo noté, como la mirada de los tres adultos se volvía hacia mí - ¿Podemos pasar?

Claro – Ron se hizo a un lado y pasamos al interior de la casa. La decoración era muy sencilla, pero realmente acogedora. En cuanto crucé la puerta me sentí en casa. Ron nos llevó al salón. Era más pequeño que el de Harry y Ginny, pero igual de agradable. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Yo aún no era capaz de levantar mi mirada.

Verás Ron, esto no es fácil de contar – empezó a decir Ginny mientras me cogía de la mano para darme fuerzas – Ella es Rose. Llegó esta mañana a casa y nos contó todo lo que yo te voy a contar ahora. Su nombre completo es Rose Granger. Es hija de Hermione. Ella llegó a casa diciendo que nunca había conocido a su padre, que Hermione nunca le había hablado de él y que ella necesitaba saber quién era. No sabía su nombre, ni si quiera donde vivía ni cómo era. Nunca había visto una foto suya. Pero dice que su abuela siempre le decía que sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de su padre.

Fue en ese momento en el que levanté la cabeza y posé mi mirada en la de Ron. Él me miraba fijamente. Azul contra azul. Su boca empezó a abrirse poco a poco, y vi como casi le faltaba la respiración.

Tus ojos… son como los míos – me dijo Ron. Yo solo pude asentir – eso quiere decir que tú…

Soy tu hija – le dije empezando a llorar.

Hermione se quedó embarazada aquella noche – dijo hacia sí mismo pero todos logramos escucharlo. Ginny y Harry escuchaban atentamente lo que él les decía. De repente Ron se levantó de su sitio y se agachó frente a mí – Tienes 18 años ¿verdad?

Sí, los cumplí en Abril – el asintió con la cabeza, y entonces me abrazó. Me abrazó como nunca nadie me había abrazado. Y yo me dejé abrazar mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Noté como mi camiseta de tirantes se mojaba lentamente. Él también estaba llorando. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Harry abrazaba a Ginny y ella lloraba de alegría. Mi padre se alejó un poco de mí. Me miró sonriéndome, con el rastro de las lágrimas aún sobre sus mejillas.

¿Dónde está Hermione? – me preguntó ansioso. Pude ver como él deseaba verla otra vez. Mi corazón se rompió cuando me di cuenta de lo que le tenía que decir.

Ella murió hace dos meses en un accidente de coche. Mis abuelos iban con ella. Su coche cayó por un barranco y no pudieron hacer nada por ellos – le solté de golpe. No quería que me preguntara más. Él no lo hizo. Su mirada se oscureció y noté como empezaba a temblar. Entonces posó su rostro sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Yo me apoyé en su espalda y lloré junto a él. Lloramos juntos la muerte de mi madre y su mujer. Harry y Ginny no querían estropear ese momento que ambos necesitábamos.

Tranquila Rose, no volverás a estar sola, yo estaré contigo el resto de mi vida, te lo juro – escuché que decía mientras lloraba. Yo lo abracé aún más fuerte. Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber – Quédate conmigo Rose, no me dejes solo por favor, no quiero estar solo durante más tiempo.

Te prometo que yo tampoco te dejaré sólo nunca – era la promesa más verdadera que había dicho en mi vida – papá.


	4. Chapter 4

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Ginny y Harry se fueron para dejarnos intimidad y que pudiéramos contarnos todo lo que no nos habíamos podido contar a lo largo de nuestra vida. Me explicó que su familia era enorme, que siempre había querido estudiar arquitectura y lo había conseguido, que tenía su propio estudio de arquitectura y le iba bastante bien. También me contó que compró su casa años atrás por la tranquilidad de vivir apartado del bullicio de la ciudad y que se sentía completamente solo.

¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir una pizza – me sugirió mi padre cuando su estómago rugió.

Claro, me encanta la pizza barbacoa – era mi favorita, desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre comía la misma.

Mientras esperábamos la pizza mi padre me estuvo contando historias que vivieron Harry, mi madre y él. Me entró nostalgia y me acordé durante toda la tarde de mi madre. Sabía que en el fondo ella habría estado feliz de volver, pero no se sentía con la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. Ojalá algún día pudieran haber estado juntos de nuevo. Al escucharlo me entró un poco de envidia. Yo nunca había tenido amigos, tampoco los había buscado. Yo también le conté mi vida. Le conté que me encantaba ir a la playa, que mis abuelos ayudaron a mi madre a criarme, que teníamos una preciosa casita junto al mar y que siempre había sido la mejor de la clase en el instituto. En eso me parecía a mi madre. Cuando le conté que en Septiembre quería matricularme en la Universidad de Londres a estudiar arquitectura se alegró enormemente. Me dijo que él me ayudaría en lo que quisiera, que me pagaría la matrícula de la Universidad, que tenía millones de libros… Yo me sentía feliz viendo como hacíamos planes de futuro.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y se hicieron las 11 de la noche. Las cajas de pizza estaban tiradas sobre la mesita. Yo estaba recargada en el sofá con la cabeza hacia un lado y mi padre frente a mí. Nos mirábamos, charlábamos y nos reíamos. Ahora era cuando realmente lo estaba conociendo.

Rose, he pensado que mañana por la mañana podríamos ir al centro comercial a mirar muebles para tu habitación – Me dijo mi padre mirándome ilusionado.

Papá, ¿de verdad quieres que me quede aquí a vivir contigo? – le pregunté un poco asombrada. No había pensado en eso.

¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Además, me hace falta tenerte a mi lado Rose, ahora estoy recuperando las ganas de vivir. Esta noche ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – me dijo casi con súplica. En ese momento supe que jamás me iba a alejar de su lado.

Ahora que lo dices papá… la verdad es que necesito algo de ropa. Apenas he traído nada en mi maleta – le dije un poco pensativa. Necesitaba MUCHA ropa. Esa era una oportunidad para renovar mi armario y cambiar de estilo. Me negaba a seguir siendo el bicho raro que era en Australia. La vida me daba una oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar.

Claro cariño, te compraré toda la ropa que quieras – me miró sonriéndome y vi como unas pequeñas arrugas se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos. Aún no estaba ni 12 horas con él y ya lo quería con locura.

¡Papá! ¡Acabo de acordarme! Mañana es el cumpleaños de Albus y esta tarde me invitó. ¡Tendré que comprarle un regalo! - ¿Qué le iba a comprar yo a Albus? ¡Si no lo conocía de nada!

¿Te ha invitado? ¡Eso es estupendo! Así conocerás a mucha gente. Albus y Lily tienen muchos amigos. Yo te ayudaré a buscar un regalo. Ahora a dormir pequeña, que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – me levanté y le di un gran abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y le deseé buenas noches.

Subí a la que sería mi habitación. En ella solamente había un colchón viejo. Realmente esa habitación tenía posibilidades. ¡Era enorme! Necesitaría una buena cama y un gran escritorio. Ya estaba pensando en mi nueva habitación cuando sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

El sol empezaba a darme en la cara y abrí un poco los ojos. No me había movido nada en toda la noche, estaba tan cansada que dormí del tirón. Me levanté, me froté los ojos y bajé a la cocina, totalmente despeinada y con cara de sueño. Mire el reloj de mi móvil viejo y vi que eran las 8.30. Soy una chica madrugadora, igual que mi madre. Cuando llegué vi que mi padre aún no se había levantado y empecé a buscar algo para desayunar. Preparé un poco de café, un poco de zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada. Cuando estaba terminando de untar la última tostada mi padre apareció por la puerta, con un pijama de cuadros y el pelo pelirrojo totalmente despeinado, igual que yo. Me miró y sonrió. Le veía feliz y eso a mí me bastaba. Le devolví la sonrisa.

No sabía que te gustaba desayunar, así que he preparado un poco de todo lo que he encontrado por la cocina – le dije sentándome en una de las sillas.

Es perfecto Rose, muchas gracias – se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos charlando de lo que haríamos ese día. Mi padre me dijo que iríamos a un centro comercial del centro, allí había tiendas de todo tipo, millones de sitios para comer… no estaba segura de que nos fuera a dar tiempo a mirarlo todo.

Cuando acabé de desayunar papá se quedó recogiendo la cocina y yo subí a arreglarme. Me puse un pantalón largo vaquero y una camiseta azul con un hombro al descubierto. Cepillé mi pelo y me hice una trenza al lado. Tenía el pelo tan largo que la trenza me llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Nunca me había alisado el pelo, aunque Lily el día anterior me lo había sugerido. Me enseñó una de esas planchas para alisar el pelo. La verdad es que a ella le quedaba bastante bien. Posiblemente ese día me comprara una para mí. Tardé un rato el arreglarme y cuando bajé mi padre ya estaba esperándome con las llaves del coche en la mano.

Qué guapa estás Rose, como me gustaría haberte visto crecer – me dijo con un poco de tristeza. Yo me acerqué y lo abracé.

Tranquilo papá, te prometo que a partir de ahora no te vas a perder ni un solo momento de mi vida – le miré a los ojos y le sonreí. Con la mirada le hice esa promesa y él con la suya propia la aceptó.

Subimos a su coche, un Audi A4 blanco. Era muy cómodo, y se veía muy potente. Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando llegamos dejamos el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo y subimos al centro comercial. Era enorme. Había tiendas de todo tipo: de ropa, de zapatos, de electrónica, de muebles… Lo primero que hicimos fue entrar a la tienda de muebles. Después de una hora mirando posibilidades elegimos una habitación preciosa. Mi padre se empeñó en comprarme una cama enorme, y yo en realidad no me quejé. Escogimos un cabezal tapizado de color marrón, un escritorio enorme que hacía esquina, un armario que ocupaba toda la pared, una pequeña pero bonita cómoda y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba muy contenta con nuestra elección. Nos dijeron que en dos días los muebles estarían en nuestra casa y nos fuimos a darnos una vuelta por el resto de las tiendas. Mi padre se empeñó en comprarme un ordenador. A mí me parecía excesivo pero me convenció al contarme que para la carrera iba a necesitar un ordenador muy potente con una buena memoria RAM y un buen procesador para poder guardar todo tipo de programas en él. Después de un buen rato mirando en la tienda de electrónica y después de escuchar los consejos de los vendedores, papá se empeñó en comprarme el más potente de todos: un Mac. Yo había visto esa clase de ordenadores de la marca Apple por la tele, pero nunca había visto uno en vivo y en directo. Era la preciosidad más grande que había visto en mi vida, realmente me enamoré de mi nuevo ordenador. Para no ir cargando con la caja tan grande, el vendedor nos sugirió que podríamos recogerlo cuando abandonáramos el centro comercial, y así lo hicimos.

¡Uf! Estoy reventada Papá – le dije dejándome caer en un banco frente a la tienda de electrónica – y todavía no hemos comprado nada de ropa.

Ni el regalo de tu primo – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras me sonreía.

¡Es verdad! – exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¿sabes si a Albus le gusta el fútbol?

¿Qué si le gusta? ¡Le encanta! De hecho él juega en un equipo, es bastante bueno.

Pues ya se su regalo, le podemos comprar una camiseta de la selección inglesa, ¿qué te parece? Podemos poner su nombre en la espalda.

Me parece una idea genial. ¡Vamos, que estamos tardando! – Me arrastró literalmente a la tienda de deportes y compramos la camiseta, la envolvimos en papel de regalo y fuimos directos a las tiendas de ropa. Estuvimos dos horas dando vueltas y acabamos con 8 bolsas llenas de ropa de diario, pero todavía faltaba lo peor, no tenía nada que ponerme esa noche. Tampoco sabía qué tipo de fiesta sería, no quería ir demasiado arreglada, pero tampoco demasiado informal. Nos sentamos a comer en un restaurante de comida americana y de repente sonó mi teléfono. Me había llegado un mensaje al móvil.

_¡Hola primita! ¿Qué tal estás? Te espero a las 9 en mi casa para ir a cenar y lo mejor, ¡tengo entradas para la inauguración de una nueva discoteca!_ _Así que dile a tu padre que ya llegarás a casa algún día jajajaja. Pasa un buen día Rosie, Lily y yo estamos deseando verte otra vez. Al._

Papá, creo que necesito un vestido y unos buenos tacones para esta noche – comenté mientras miraba la pantalla de mi móvil.

¿Y eso? – Me dijo con la boca llena. Le mire y me reí.

Albus me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que tiene entradas para una discoteca nueva y que te diga que algún día llegaré a casa jajaja – Papá abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Porque sé que vas con ellos, sino no estaría tranquilo en toda la noche. Pues cariño, vamos a comprarte el vestido más bonito que haya en todo el centro comercial – terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta. Nos fuimos directos a una tienda en la que se veían varios vestidos bastante bonitos. Sé que soy una chica algo rara sobre todo para el tema de los vestidos, nunca he sabido qué era lo que realmente me sentaba bien. Cuando vivía en Australia nunca salía por la noche, de hecho creo que nunca he ido a una discoteca.

Papá, vas a tener que ayudarme. Yo no sé elegir vestidos. Tengo la oportunidad de empezar de cero y no la voy a desaprovechar, no quiero volver a ser el bicho raro que era en Australia – le dije con un deje de tristeza.

Cariño, mírame – me levantó la barbilla con su mano y me miró a los ojos – solo tienes que verte, eres preciosa y cualquier cosa te sentaría genial. Tú no eres un bicho raro, jamás podrías serlo.

Gracias papá – le dije mientras le abrazaba. Estuvimos un buen rato mirando vestidos y ninguno me convencía, hasta que vi uno muy sencillo pero precioso. Era completamente negro, ajustado al cuerpo y con un poco de brillo. Era de tirantes y no tenía escote por delante, pero llevaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Me encantó desde el momento en que lo vi y entré al probador a ponérmelo. Cuando salí vi a mi padre completamente anonadado mirándome de arriba abajo. En ese momento supe que era el indicado.

Estás increíble cariño, ese es tu vestido – me dijo sonriendo.

La chica de la tienda me dejo unos zapatos de tacón negro, con plataforma y un tacón enorme. Iban atados al cuello del tobillo. Eran preciosos. Además vimos una chaqueta americana roja que nos encantó tanto a mi padre como a mí. Lo compramos todo y nos fuimos al coche dirección a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi que eran las 6 de la tarde, tenía 3 horas para ducharme, alisarme el pelo, vestirme, maquillarme y llegar a casa de mis primos.

Cuando eran las 8 y media, mi padre estaba ya esperándome en la entrada de la casa para llevarme a casa de Albus y Lily. No muy segura de mí misma me miré al espejo y me vi con mi nuevo vestido, un poco por encima de la rodilla y con la espalda completamente descubierta. No se me veía la tira del sujetador, puesto que me había comprado unos cascos de silicona que me recomendó la chica de la tienda. Continué pasando la vista hasta los pies y me vi subida a unos tacones exageradamente altos y preciosos, que me hacían crecer unos 12 centímetros. Entonces alcé la vista y miré mi rostro. Me había maquillado los ojos ahumados en negro como había visto en internet, me había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios y una base de maquillaje muy suave. Miré mi pelo y lo vi completamente liso, largo hasta casi la cadera y suelto. En verdad me quedaba bastante bien, no podía negarlo. Cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso rojos y bajé a encontrarme con mi padre. Cuando me vio pude observar cómo se quedaba boquiabierto,

Estás increíble Rosie, nunca había visto a una chica tan preciosa como tú – me cogió de la mano y me dio una vuelta sobre mí misma. No pude evitar reírme.

Eso es que me miras con buenos ojos papá.

Rose, ten cuidado con los amigos de tu primo, a esa edad los chicos no pueden controlarse ante una chica espectacular – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de casa detrás de nosotros. Entré al coche sin poder parar de reírme. No me explicaba cómo podía estar tan a gusto a su lado. Arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos a casa de mis primos. Estaba preparada para conocer gente nueva y no volver a ser el bicho raro que era antes.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando bajé del coche, mi tía Ginny ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta de su casa, mirándonos a mi padre y a mí con una enorme sonrisa. Poco a poco y con cuidado de no caerme me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

Estas preciosa Rose – me dijo dándome un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla – pasa a la sala, están Albus y Lily allí. Ahora Harry os llevará al centro.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala me giré, y vi a mi padre abrazando a mi tía Ginny. Se les veía muy felices. Antes de que pudiese volver mi cara escuché a mi prima dando un pequeño gritito.

¡Me has hecho caso y te has alisado el pelo! – antes de darme cuenta ya estaba siendo aplastada por uno de sus abrazos. Ella estaba increíble: con un vestido verde esmeralda igual de corto que el mío, de tirantes y completamente ajustado. Unos zapatos marrones y la chaqueta a juego. Su pelo estaba completamente liso pero con unos pequeños rizos rodeando su cara, que la había maquillado muy sutilmente. En realidad no le hacía falta, era igual de guapa que Ginny. Me agarró del brazo y literalmente me arrastró hacia donde estaban Harry y Albus.

Hola Harry – le dije al gran amigo de mis padres. Ya sé que son mis tíos, pero ya no creo que me acostumbre a llamarlos así.

Hola preciosa, estás increíble. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, cuando ella se arreglaba tu padre y yo teníamos que espantar a todos los chicos – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Entonces me acerqué a mi primo Albus. Llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Como chaqueta llevaba una americana de color negro. Iba realmente guapo.

Felicidades Albus, que guapo que estás – le di un abrazo para felicitarle – Toma, te he traído un regalo. Y muchas gracias por invitarme, de verdad.

No digas tonterías primita, ¡cómo no te iba a invitar! Tengo que presumir de prima frente a mis amigos – me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me daba una vuelta. Yo solo atiné a reír – por cierto, muchas gracias, no tenías por qué regalarme nada.

Eso es lo de menos primito. Espero que te guste – Albus sacó el paquete de la bolsa y se puso a rasgarlo sin cuidado ninguno. Cuando lo sacó vi que se quedaba boquiabierto.

¡Venga ya Rose! ¡Este es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme! ¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias – se levantó y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me levantó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas en el aire. En ese momento entraron mi padre y Ginny al salón y empezaron a reír como locos.

Chicos se nos hace tarde, y tus amigos estarán esperándonos ya en el restaurante Al. Vale que eres el cumpleañero pero tampoco es plan de llegar una hora tarde. Venga, ¡todos al coche! – Lily, Albus y yo cogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos detrás de Harry. Cuando llegué al lado de mi padre le di un abrazo y le sonreí con amplitud. Estaba muy feliz de pensar en la estupenda noche que pasaría con mis primos y sus amigos.

Ve con cuidado Rosie, y no te separes de tus primos. Pásalo muy bien cariño – me dijo mientras me cogía de los hombros.

Tranquilo Ron, Albus y Lily no se separaran de ella y le enseñaran la ciudad. Ya verás cómo estarán genial – le dijo Ginny mientras le cogía de la mano y le llevaba al salón. Yo continué saliendo de la casa y Harry estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta y con una sonrisa.

El camino fue muy divertido. Lily y Albus no paraban de hacer bromas y Lily no paraba de explicarme cosas de los amigos de Albus. En lo que a mí me parecieron 5 minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de un restaurante italiano del centro de Londres. Me encantaba la comida italiana. Me fijé mejor y vi a un montón de gente en la puerta del restaurante. Entonces me empecé a poner nerviosa. Albus se dio cuenta y enseguida me cogió de la mano.

Tranquila Rose, ya verás como todo irá genial. Todos son estupendos, te lo vas a pasar genial – me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero mi primo Albus me tranquilizaba enormemente.

Salimos del coche y nos despedimos de Harry, que me deseó suerte y me guiñó un ojo. Yo le respondí con un suave "gracias". Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Pude ver como los amigos de mi primo me miraban con curiosidad. Claro, no me habían visto en su vida y de repente me ven llegar con el cumpleañero y su hermana en el coche de su padre. Era un tanto extraño.

Me quedé un poco alejada mientras ambos saludaban a todo el mundo. No había tantas personas. Sólo eran cinco aparte de nosotros tres.

Chicos, tengo el honor de presentaros a Rose Granger. Ella es nuestra queridísima prima, así que espero que la tratéis genial – les dijo mi primo Albus a sus amigos.

Por supuesto Al, ¡qué te pensabas! ¡Al fin una chica más en el grupo! Yo soy Annie Longbotton encantada – me dijo a la vez que me daba dos besos. Era una chica más bajita que Lily y yo. Tenía el pelo por los hombros, castaño claro y con el flequillo recto. Lo llevaba completamente liso. Tenía la cara redonda y unos enormes ojos castaños. Era una chica muy guapa, pero no tan explosiva como mi prima pequeña. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo, una blusa fucsia que dejaba al descubierto un hombro y unos tacones del mismo color.

Igualmente Annie – le dije con una sonrisa. Pude notar como tenía una risa cantarina que se me contagió al momento.

Hola Rose, yo soy Peter Longbotton, soy el hermano mellizo de Annie – Peter era prácticamente igual que Annie pero en chico. Era igual de alto que yo con tacones y tenía una cara de bonachón que hacía que te cayera bien aunque no lo conocieras. Peter llevaba un polo de manga corta color verde militar y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros.

Yo soy Jimmy Finnigan. Encantado Madame – me dijo mientras hacía una referencia ante mí. No pude evitar reírme - ¿Dónde había escondido Albus a una preciosidad como tú? – entonces se incorporó y pude observarle bien. Tenía el pelo un poco largo, entre rubio y castaño y los ojos verdes. Era un chico bastante guapo y se podía ver a leguas que eran un ligón de discoteca. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos y unos pantalones azul marino. Entonces llegó otro chico que cogió mi mano y la besó a modo de galán inglés.

Buenas noches señorita Granger, mi nombre es Marcus Thomas, mucho gusto – me giré hacia él y vi a un chico de color, era el más alto de todos. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos del mismo color. Parecía un chico muy amigable. Vestía una camiseta ajustada con muchos colores y unos vaqueros oscuros. Encima de la camiseta llevaba una camisa azul marino abierta – Y este chico callado de aquí es Scorpius Malfoy.

Me giré y entonces vi a un chico bastante más alto que yo, y eso que llevaba tacones enormes. Con el pelo más rubio que había visto en mi vida y unos ojos grises que eran casi transparentes. Llevaba el pelo como despeinado, lo cual le hacía lucir más atractivo aún. Llevaba una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros claros y una chaqueta americana de color negro.

Encantado de conocerte Rose – me dijo mientras me daba la mano y me sonreía de lado.

Igualmente Scorpius – le dije mientras le contestaba al gesto y le sonreía tímidamente.

Buenos chicos, una vez echas las presentaciones vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo mi querido primo.

Entonces entramos al restaurante. Era enorme y todo tenía una pinta increíble. La cena estaba riquísima y estuve todo el rato hablando con mi prima Lily y Annie. En realidad eran dos chicas increíbles. Me di cuenta en unas horas que en ellas había encontrado a grandes amigas. Estuvieron preguntándome sobre mi vida en Australia. Descubrí en Annie a una chica simpática, muy alegre y divertida. Noté que desde ese momento podría contar con ella cuando quisiera. También hice muy buenas migas con Jimmy, ese "latin lover" como yo ya lo había bautizado durante la cena, ya que sólo durante ese rato intento ligar conmigo (aunque no le funcionó), con la camarera y con una chica de la mesa de al lado.

Cuando eran las 11 y media salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos a un bar de copas que había a dos calles del restaurante. Según Lily y Annie, había llegado el momento de mover el esqueleto.

Llegamos al bar y la verdad es que era bastante grande. Pude ver que el camarero ya conocía a ese grupo pues en cuanto llegamos nos invitó a un chupito. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber por lo que no iba a tomar mucho alcohol. Pedimos unas cervezas y Annie y Jimmy me arrastraron a la pista de baile. Estuvimos bailando durante una hora más o menos. Cuando ya no podía más con los tacones decidí sentarme en la barra mientras miraba como los locos de mis ahora nuevos amigos bailaban sin parar en la pista de baile. Observé como mi primo Albus miraba descaradamente a Annie, y cuando él se giró hacia mi le guiñé el ojo con picardía. Él supo que me había dado cuenta y me sonrió sacándome la lengua y tirándome un beso desde la pista, el cual yo le respondí.

Hola – Alguien me había hablado por detrás. Pegué un pequeño saltito en el taburete y me giré a ver quién era. Entonces me encontré con Scorpius. Apenas habíamos cruzado palabra durante la cena, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había mirado de reojo mientras él no se daba cuenta - ¿qué haces aquí tan sola que no estás bailando con los demás?

Me duelen mucho los pies, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones – le contesté mientras él se apoyaba en la barra frente a mí y pedía dos cervezas. Me ofreció una – gracias.

¿Y por qué te pones tacones si luego te duelen los pies? – Me preguntó antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Hombre, siempre arregla mucho más un buen par de tacones que unos zapatos bajos – le contesté como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Eso es verdad, pero una chica guapa es una chica guapa con tacones o sin ellos – me dijo mientras me sonreía - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya la has hecho ¿no? – le dije con un deje de diversión en mi voz antes de darle un trago a mi botellín de cerveza.

¿Cómo es que no te apellidas Weasley si eres prima de Albus y Lily? Quiero decir, la única chica de la familia es su madre, por lo que los únicos que no llevan el apellido Weasley son ellos.

Verás, yo no conocía a mi padre hasta esta semana. Yo me crié con mi madre y por eso llevo su apellido. Es una historia muy larga, además, no te conozco lo suficiente como para contarte mi vida ¿no crees? – le dije sacándole la lengua.

Cierto. De momento soy un completo desconocido para ti. Pero si quieres te puedo contar cosas de mi para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones – entonces empezó a contarme que sus padres se llaman Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Que son amigos de los Potter y que Albus y él se conocen desde que eran unos niños y siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Me contó que su familia tiene una empresa de coches y que quería estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica. Era hijo único y no tenía hermanos.

Entonces yo empecé a contarle mi historia. No sabía muy bien por qué pero estuvimos hablando en la barra durante al menos una hora. Scorpius era un chico bastante serio y muy maduro. Durante ese rato pude observarle con más atención mientras le escuchaba, así podía disimular. Pude ver cómo era uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido en mi vida, por no decir el que más. Todas y cada una de sus facciones hacían su rostro de lo más perfecto que se podía ser. Entonces sin darme cuenta me topé con sus ojos que me miraban fijamente.

Sabes, tienes unos ojos preciosos – me dijo con un poco de atrevimiento. Yo me sonrojé – además, estas muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas.

Vaya, no te rías de mi ¡eh! Niño mimado. Creo que voy a salir un momento a que me dé el aire, no me había dado cuenta de toda la gente que hay aquí – le dije mientras agarraba mi chaqueta y me levantaba del taburete.

Espera te acompaño, no es bueno que una chica guapa este sola a estas horas en la puerta de un bar – me dijo mientras cogía su chaqueta y salía detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi cómo Lily y Annie me miraban riéndose. Yo les guiñé un ojo para darles más motivos para cotillear y salí por la puerta. En la calle hacía mucho frío, más del que esperaba. Me senté en un portón y Scorpius se sentó junto a mí. Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato hasta que los demás salieron del bar y nos anunciaron que nos recogíamos ya.

Hay que estar descansados para la comida Weasley de mañana – dijo Lily mientras me cogía de la mano y me ayudaba a levantarme.

¿Comida? ¿Mañana? – Le dije un poco sorprendida.

¡Claro! La comida de todos los Domingos primita. Ya te acostumbrarás a nuestras costumbres Weasleys – me dijo mi primo mientras me abrazaba. Estaba un poco contentillo.

Cogimos un taxi y nos fue dejando uno a uno en nuestra casa. Cuando llegó mi turno sólo quedaban dentro del taxi Albus, Scorpius y Lily.

Bueno Rosie, nos vemos mañana en casa de los abuelos – me dijo Albus mientras me daba mi bolso.

Claro Al. ¡Hasta mañana chicos! – le dije despidiéndome con la mano.

Corrí hasta la puerta de casa y abrí con las llaves que mi padre me había dado esa misma tarde. Entré lo más sigilosamente que pude para no despertarle y llegué a mi habitación. Me quité el maquillaje, la ropa y los tacones, me puse mi pijama y me eché en la cama. Pensé en lo bien que me lo había pasado esa noche y en lo que me esperaba mañana. No pude pensar en mucho más puesto que me quedé dormida enseguida.

¡Arriba dormilona! ¡Es hora de levantarse! – Escuché mientras la luz del sol empezaba a darme en los ojos.

Mmmmm… qué pasa…. – dije con voz somniolienta.

Que hay que prepararse para ir a La Madriguera – me dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me destapaba.

¡Aiii que hace frío! ¿La Madriguera? ¿Qué es eso? – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y me restregaba los ojos.

La casa de tus abuelos. Hoy vamos Ginny, Harry, tus primos y nosotros a comer allí – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a hacer la cama.

¿Y el resto de tus hermanos? – le pregunté un poco extrañada.

Todos ellos viven fuera, no me dio tiempo a avisarlos para que vinieran todos a conocerte, pero tranquila, ya está organizada la comida para el Domingo que viene – me dijo sonriéndome – hoy conocerás a tus abuelos, ¡que no es poco!

Vaya, entonces genial. Voy a vestirme papa – le dije casi echándole de mi habitación mientras me reía.

Ponte un bikini cariño, en casa de los abuelos hay piscina – me dijo desde la puerta.

¿Ah sí? ¡Genial! – entonces cerré la puerta del todo.

Me puse mi bikini azul que había comprado el día anterior, una falda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes de color negra muy sencilla. Dejé mi pelo suelto tal y como lo llevaba la noche anterior, sólo pasé un poco el cepillo por él y me delineé los ojos con lápiz negro. Me calcé unas sandalias bajas negras. Me dolían los pies a horrores por el día anterior.

Bajé corriendo con un bolso con todas mis cosas dentro de él, bebí un vaso de zumo rápidamente y mi padre me arrastró al coche para ir dirección a La Madriguera.

¿Cómo te fue ayer Rosie? – me dijo mi padre mientras conducía.

Genial papá. Los amigos de Lily y Albus son geniales. Conocí a Annie, Peter, Jimmy, Marcus y Scorpius. Cenamos en un italiano que estaba buenísimo y luego fuimos a un bar a bailar. Estuve muy a gusto – le dije sonriendo ampliamente. Realmente lo había pasado genial.

No sabes cómo me alegro de que tengas a gente con la que salir cariño – me dijo mirándome y sonriéndome sinceramente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos pude ver una casita de campo bastante grande, con un jardín enorme. Tenía la fachada blanca y parecía hasta un poco torcida. Abrimos la puerta de la verja y entramos al patio delantero. Escuché voces desde el jardín trasero y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Pude ver entonces un porque con una mesa enorme y una zona de césped con una gran piscina en el centro. Vi a Ginny y Harry, pero no encontré a Lily y Albus en ningún lado. Ambos vinieron a saludarnos.

Ya nos han dicho Albus y Lily que anoche os lo pasasteis muy bien – me dijo Harry pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

La verdad es que sí, me lo pasé muy bien con todos ellos – le contesté sonriendo. Entonces vi aparecer por la puerta de atrás a una mujer bajita y regordeta, con el pelo canoso pero unos dejes pelirrojos y detrás de ella a un hombre muy alto, con gafas y con la misma sonrisa sincera que mi padre.

Tú debes de ser Rose. Ven aquí querida ¡qué ganas tenía de conocerte! – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y pude ver como lloraba cuando me agarró el rostro entre sus manos – mírate cariño, eres preciosa. Mi pequeña Rosie, que alegría que estés con nosotros – me volvió a abrazar. Entonces las dos fuimos abrazadas por Arthur, mi abuelo.

Rose, no sabes lo felices que estamos de que estés aquí con nosotros – pude notar como él también lloraba, y no pude evitar que a mí también se me saltaran las lágrimas – mira que nieta más guapa tenemos Molly. Qué ojazos, como los de su padre.

Y esa carita preciosa que tenía su madre Arthur, mírala, es la mezcla perfecta entre los dos – entonces me separé de ellos.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de conoceros…. Abuelos – les dije mientras les abrazaba otra vez.

Pues ahora no te vas a separar de nosotros nunca más, ya verás – me dijo mi abuela.

Lo sé abuela, no quiero hacerlo – le dije sinceramente. Estaba feliz de tener a mi familia cerca.

¡Rosie! – escuché la voz de Lily a lo lejos. Ella como siempre tan efusiva.

¡Hola Lils! ¿Cómo estás? – le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Genial, ¿y tú? – me contestó cantarina. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – creo que tienes cositas que contarme primita – las dos nos echamos a reír. Mi padre estaba feliz que de que hubiese hecho tantas migas con ellos.

Hola Rose – entonces vi a Albus aparecer con la camiseta que yo le había regalado el día anterior.

¡Al! Te has puesto mi camiseta – le dije dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Hombre, ¡es la camiseta más chula de todas las que tengo! – me dijo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo como si fuera una modelo. No pude evitar reír.

Vaya, sí que eres bajita sin tacones ¿no? – escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Entonces me giré y lo vi a él. Esos ojos grises que me habían cautivado durante toda la noche anterior: Scorpius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Allí me lo encontré a él, con su típica sonrisa de lado que lo hacía irresistible. Con una camiseta de manga corta que se ajustaba a su marcado cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Vaya que sí, ya ves por qué los llevaba anoche – le dije mirándole de lado y haciéndome la tonta. No quería que se diera cuenta que ya me ponía nerviosa.

¡Hola chicos! – Se escuchó a lo lejos. Era James. No lo había visto desde el día en que llegué a Londres. Al y Lily me habían dicho que desde los viernes por la noche hasta los domingos por la mañana nadie sabía nada de él. Menudo pieza estaba hecho mi primo mayor. Llegó a nuestro lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y otro alrededor de mis hombros – ya me he enterado que ayer conociste la noche londinense.

Tienes buenas fuentes de información por lo que veo James – le dije riéndome. Lily acompañó mi risa y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Yo me uní a ella y al final acabamos los tres tirados en el césped del jardín de mis abuelos.

¡Lily! ¡Rose! Venga, que Scorpius y yo ya nos hemos puesto el bañador. ¿Vamos a darnos un baño o qué? – Gritó Albus antes de pasar frente a nuestras narices a toda velocidad para luego sacar toda el agua de la piscina con un gran salto al estilo bomba. Lo más gracioso es que Scorpius fue detrás imitándole a la perfección.

¡Venga Rosie! ¡Corre a por el bikini! – Lily me agarró de la mano y me hizo correr al interior de la casa. Allí pude ver una pequeña salita muy acogedora en la que había una mesa enorme. Lily me dijo que allí es donde hacían las reuniones familiares en invierno, cuando hacía demasiado frío como para estar en el jardín. Cuando ya estábamos en la habitación que antes era de Ginny empezamos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Oye Lily, ¿cómo es que Malfoy está aquí? – le pregunté mientras me quitaba mi falda vaquera.

¿Ahora es Malfoy? Creo que anoche no lo era, ¿o me equivoco pillina? – me dijo dándome un pequeño codazo en el costado. Yo me sonrojé y miré hacia el suelo.

No sé de qué me estás hablando – le contesté haciéndome la tonta.

¡Oh, venga ya Rosie! Os vimos todos. Hasta los chicos nos preguntaron si os conocíais de antes. No os separasteis ni un segundo en toda la noche – Lily me guiñó un ojo con picardía y yo me sonrojé aún más.

Bueno, es posible. Pero no porque yo le buscara precisamente. Él fue el primero que se acercó a mí – le comenté a mi prima. Y era la verdad. Yo no había ido a buscarle. No negaré que sí que le había echado el ojo desde el principio pero soy demasiado vergonzosa para hacer amigas, imagina para acercarme a un chico – Pero sigo sin entender qué hace él aquí.

A veces viene. Ya sabes, Al y él son muy buenos amigos. Anoche se quedó a dormir en casa y bueno, mamá le dijo que si quería venir hoy a casa de los abuelos, ya sabes, por la piscina y todo eso. Pero vamos, creo que habían otros motivos – me dijo mientras acabamos de prepararnos para bajar a la piscina.

Él sólo quería ser amable Lils – le comenté mientras cogía una toalla – además, podría tener a la chica que le dé la gana, no sé qué haría acercándose a alguien como yo.

Rosie, ven y mírate – Lily me agarró del brazo y me puso junto a ella frente a un espejo. Ambas íbamos en bikini – sólo tienes que mirarte en un espejo para ver que tú eres el sueño de cualquier chico. Ya quisiera tener yo ese cuerpo, esa melena o esos ojos. Tú eres lo que cualquier persona llamaría… una chica explosiva.

Mis abuelos siempre me habían dicho que me sacara más partido. Que dejase a un lado las ropas anchas y las coletas y que empezara a brillar con luz propia. Eso mismo era lo que estaba intentando hacer en Londres y al parecer estaba funcionando poco a poco. Ahora me sentía mucho mejor cuando me miraba al espejo. Podía ver a una chica segura y fuerte, que podría afrontar cualquier cosa en su vida.

Y ahora vamos, que no me va a dar tiempo a bañarme antes de comer – dijo Lily mientras salía por la puerta. Me acomodé el pelo que me llegaba casi al ombligo y salí por la puerta.

Llegamos al jardín y papá, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados junto a los abuelos a la sombra del porche, preparando la mesa y la barbacoa y tomando un aperitivo. James, Albus y Scorpius, sin embargo, se encontraban dentro de la piscina. Lily y yo estiramos las toallas en el césped y nos echamos boca abajo mientras charlábamos de qué podríamos hacer ese verano. Lily me propuso enseñarme una playa que según ella era espectacular. Yo le dije que quería visitar todas las Universidades para ver cual me gustaba más. Estábamos tranquilamente charlando cuando de repente sentí que unos brazos me levantaban del suelo. Miré al dueño de esos brazos y era mi primo Albus que se estaba acercando cada vez más al agua helada de la piscina. A lo lejos los mayores nos miraban mientras casi lloraban de la risa.

¡Albus Potter! ¡No se te ocurra tirarme al agua! – le gritaba mientras él pasaba a cargarme como un saco de patatas. Mientras yo le daba golpes en la espalda, pero no servía de nada. Detrás de mí pude ver a Scorpius riéndose de mi situación - ¡Y tú Malfoy no te rías!

Creo que eres un saco de patatas poco pesado Granger, y dentro de poco muy mojado también – me dijo el endiablado Malfoy burlándose de mí.

¡Os vais a enterar los dos! ¡Papá! ¡AYÚDAME! – Grité como último recurso pidiéndole ayuda a mi padre, pues Lily estaba siendo arrastrada por un gracioso James que quería empaparla. Vi como Lily pegaba un gritito cuando cayó al agua. Debía de estar helada.

Lo siento cariño, creo que Albus te ha ganado esta vez – hasta mi propio padre se burlaba de mí. Se iba a enterar este primo mío.

Voy a coger unas tijeras y voy a cortar tu camiseta nueva a pedacitos – amenacé a mi primo a ver si así me dejaba en paz.

No lo creo, tú fuiste quien la compraste primita, sería dinero tirado a la basura. Y ahora sí ¡Al agua patos! – Gritó mientras saltaba a la piscina. Empecé a notar el agua en los pies y no pude evitar gritar ante el frío contacto. Cuando salí del agua vi que mi primo estaba en el agua pero Scorpius nos observaba desde fuera riéndose a más no poder. Ahí vi que empezaba mi venganza.

¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – Le grité a la vez que empezaba a salir por las escalerillas de la piscina. _¡Mamá! ¡No te rías! ¡Te vas a enterar!_; escuché a Lily gritar, y vi como entre ella, sus dos hermanos, mi padre y Harry la estaban arrastrando hacia el agua aún vestida. Pobre tía Ginny, pero yo no podía descuidar mi objetivo que se encontraba enfrente de mi mirándome con sorna – Te vas a enterar Malfoy – le dije en voz baja para que solo él me oyera.

Uy sí, que miedo me da un bichillo como tú, mira como tiempo – me dijo mientras simulaba que sus manos no paraban de moverse. Entonces, sin que se diese cuenta salí corriendo detrás de él. Yo tenía un cuerpo atlético, por lo que corría bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para pillarle a él. Fui detrás de él por todo el jardín de La Madriguera riéndome un poco de la situación. Entonces lo acorralé en un rincón.

Este es tu final pequeño Scorpius… te dejaré decir tus últimas palabras – le dije acercándome amenazante a él.

Mmmm…. Déjame que piense…. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Espero que no tengas cosquillas! – Esquivando mi ataque y sin que yo me diera cuenta empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo no podía parar de reír y acabé en el suelo. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ahora era Scorpius quien me llevaba como un saco de patatas a su hombro. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación me sonrojé. Podía notar todos los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda.

¿Quién se va a enterar ahora? – me dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la piscina – mmm… quiero disfrutar de mi victoria.

Jajajajaja, venga ya Rosie, ¡te han vuelto a ganar! – escuché a mi primo Albus desde la piscina. Allí estaban todos menos mis abuelos. Los adultos tenían toda la ropa empapada. No sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, pero estaban haciendo peleas de agua.

Entonces Scorpius llegó al borde de la piscina y se lanzó a ella conmigo encima. Cuando conseguí salir del agua lo cogí de los hombros y lo hundí de nuevo en la piscina para vengarme un poco de él. Pero él siempre acababa ganando y fue él quien finalmente consiguió hundirme de nuevo.

No es justo, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, tendrías que dejarte ganar – le dije haciendo pucheros.

Si claro. A mí me gusta ganar siempre bicho – me dijo mientras me tiraba agua a la cara y me volvía a hundir en el agua.

¡Vale, vale, vale! Tú ganas, me rindo – le dije intentando respirar profundamente. Se había pasado y tarde o temprano me cobraría mi venganza.

Así continuamos durante 20 minutos haciendo guerra de agua. Incluso Lily y yo habíamos hecho una lucha, yo sobre los hombros de mi padre y ella sobre los hombros del suyo. Por primera vez en ese día me proclamé ganadora de algo. Mis abuelos nos miraban felices desde fuera, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y todos fuimos a ponernos ropa seca.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa para comer yo llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes rosa, que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cadera y desde ahí caía con un poco de vuelo hasta más arriba de mis rodillas. Me puse unas sandalias planas de color blanco y me hice una trenza a un lado. Cuando bajé al patio allí estaban todos menos tía Ginny. Cuando ella llegó nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer la barbacoa que había hecho mi abuelo.

Rose, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? – me preguntó mi abuelo sonriéndome enormemente.

Sí abuela, todo esto es genial. Estoy deseando que llegue la semana que viene para conocer al resto de la familia. Además, la comida está riquísima – le dije mientras pinchaba otro trozo de lomo.

Así me gusta, estás muy delgada y tienes que alimentarte bien, y más ahora que vas a empezar la Universidad ¿no? – Iba a contestar pero mi padre se me adelantó.

Sí mamá, en septiembre va a empezar la Universidad, y ¿sabes qué quiere estudiar? ¡ARQUITECTURA! – dijo mi padre muy contento.

¡Vaya, que casualidad! Así tu padre podrá ayudarte en un montón de cosas – apuntó mi abuela – que alegría cariño, que estés aquí con nosotros. No sabes lo felices que nos pusimos ayer cuando nos enteramos de que a partir de ahora estarías aquí con nosotros. Aunque… realmente, estaríamos mucho más felices si tu madre pudiera haber estado aquí con nosotros – pude ver como una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla – nosotros la queríamos muchísimo. Ella era como otra hija para nosotros.

Molly, estoy seguro que a Hermione le habría encantado estar aquí, pero seguro que está mirándonos y muriéndose de la envidia allí donde esté – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a mi abuela por los hombros.

Bueno familia, basta de recuerdos tristes. Hablando de la Universidad. ¿A qué no sabéis a quién le han dado una beca para estudiar un curso en España? – Comentó Ginny mientras se ponía en pie – ¡A James!

Todos empezaron a comentar esta nueva noticia. Mis abuelos se pusieron muy contentos por él. Yo también, pero durante ese rato me habían venido muchos recuerdos de mi madre. Yo también sabía que ella sería muy feliz si pudiese estar aquí con todos nosotros. Pero yo sabía que ella de alguna manera se encontraba en este lugar. Casi podía sentirla. De repente sentí un pequeño golpecito por debajo de la mesa. Levanté la cabeza y vi la expresión triste de mi primo Albus. Él si se había dado cuenta de que esa conversación me había entristecido. Yo intenté sonreírle como pude y él pareció darse por satisfecho. Pasamos un par de horas más hablando acerca de muchas cosas, cuando de repente sonó la bocina de un coche.

¡Vaya! Charlie ya está aquí. Me voy a tomar algo por ahí – dijo James mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso a mis abuelos – hasta otra primita – y me dio otro beso en la mejilla que yo le devolví.

Este James, siempre está por ahí. Menos mal que sus amigos son buena gente, sino estaría muy preocupada – comentó Ginny.

Sí, hemos tenido suerte. Tanto el grupo de James como el de Lily y Albus son muy buenos chicos. Aunque bueno, creo que ahora más bien será el grupo de Lily, Albus y Rose – rio Harry.

Mi pequeña, que ya ha hecho buenos amigos – dijo mi padre mientras me cogía de la mano y me sonreía.

Pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo papá – le susurré al oído a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El me miró y me acarició el pelo en un gesto de inmenso cariño.

Bueno familia, nosotros también nos vamos. Hemos quedado con los chicos para tomar un batido – dijo Albus mientras se levantaba. Lily y Scorpius le imitaron - ¿te vienes verdad Rose?

Miré un momento a mi padre que me sonrió y me hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Yo le devolví la sonrisa – Por supuesto Al, faltaría más.

Así que me levanté, agarré mi bolso blanco y junto con mis primos y Scorpius nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa, donde vi un enorme coche plateado, con los asientos de cuero negro y lo último en tecnología. No pude evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era el dueño de una gran empresa automovilística? Pues este fue el regalo de mi 18 cumpleaños – me dijo Scorpius cuando vio que me sorprendía tanto. Él pulsó un botón y el coche se abrió. Albus entró en el asiento del copiloto y Lily y yo fuimos detrás. Los asientos eran comodísimos y el por dentro era espectacular. Scorpius condujo durante unos 30 minutos hasta que llegamos al centro de Londres, a una zona cercana a donde estuvimos la noche anterior.

Cuando entramos al pequeño bar decorado d color azul y naranja, vimos a Peter, Anne y Marcus ya sentados en una mesa y con enormes batidos delante de ellos.

¿Dónde está Jimmy? – preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de Anne. Yo ocupé un lugar al lado de Lily y enfrente de Scorpius, quien estaba al lado de Albus.

Se tuvo que ir con sus padres a Oxford. Su abuelo se ha puesto enfermo y va a estar allí una semana – nos comentó Marcus.

Vaya, ¿pero no es nada grave no? – le pregunté un poco preocupada.

No, un resfriado, pero al ser tan mayores siempre es peligroso – contestó Marcus, dejándome un poco más tranquila.

La camarera llegó con la carta y pude ver que había cientos de sabores de batidos. Ahora entendía por qué los chicos iban allí. Parecía ser uno de los mejores lugares de Londres. Después de mucho pensar me decidí por un batido de vainilla con una bola de helado de chocolate. Cuando la camarera lo trajo pensé que no me lo podría tomar entero, pero cuando lo probé en realidad quería más. Lily me dejo probar su batido de fresa y plátano y esta increíble también. Creo que cada vez que fuera pediría algo diferente. Durante toda la tarde me di cuenta de que Scorpius no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y Lily pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque no paraba de pellizcarme por debajo de la mesa. Entonces sonó mi móvil, era mi padre.

¡Hola papi!

_¡Hola hermosa! ¿Qué haces?_

Estamos en el centro tomando un batido.

_Que bien. Sólo quería decirte que me voy a casa ya, así que cuando acabes ve allí directamente. Si puedes decirle a alguno de tus amigos si no le importa acercarte en coche me quedaría más tranquilo, porque no conoces aún las líneas de autobús._

Claro papá, no te preocupes. Seguro que luego alguien me acerca a casa.

_Un beso cariño, pásalo bien._

Otro para ti papá. ¡Hasta luego!

Papi cuidando de su princesita ¿no? – sonrió Albus – nunca había visto a tío Ron tan feliz como está ahora.

Yo también estoy muy feliz, me encanta estar con él, nos llevamos genial – le contesté a mi primo mientras repelaba mi enorme vaso con la cucharilla – voy un momento al cuarto de baño.

Me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño. Me lavé las manos y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Scorpius de frente.

Menuda tartana de móvil llevas ¿no bicho? – me dijo apoyándose en la pared de enfrente. Yo cerré la puerta y me crucé de brazos.

¿Para qué quiero más? El móvil sólo sirve para llamar y recibir mensajes – le contesté apoyándome yo también en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Mmmm…. Existe una cosa que se llama Whatshap ¿lo sabías Rosie?

Sí que lo sabía listillo, pero nunca me ha hecho falta – le dije sacándole la lengua.

Pues a lo mejor ahora empezará a hacerte falta – y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño de chicos. Me quedé mirando la puerta como una tonta hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que volver con los demás. Me senté junto a Lily que no se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia, pues se encontraba enfrascada en una intensa conversación acerca de moda con Anne. A los pocos minutos llegó Scorpius y se sentó frente a mí. Yo me quedé un poco cohibida pues no paraba de mirarme. Al rato los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa y descansar, pues había sido un fin de semana bastante intenso.

Albus y Lily se fueron con Peter y Anne, pues los cuatro vivían prácticamente al lado. Yo sin embargo me fui con Marcus y Scorpius, que vivían más cerca de mi casa. Primero dejamos a Marcus, pues su casa se encontraba la primera, la mía estaba en medio y la más lejana era la Mansión Malfoy, o así me había dicho Marcus que le decían.

¿Por qué no te sientas delante? No me gustaría ir de taxista – me dijo una vez que Marcus había bajado del coche. Yo me pasé al asiento del copiloto y durante todo el rato que duró el viaje estuve observando disimuladamente su forma de conducir. Era de lo más masculina, y se volvía asquerosamente sexy al volante – No has dicho nada en todo el viaje, ¿es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?

No, sólo estoy cansada. Además, estaba disfrutando del viaje – le dije mirando hacia delante viendo como mi casa empezaba a verse a lo lejos.

Y del conductor también ¿no? – Dios, me había pillado mirándole durante todo el camino. Tenía que contraatacar si no quería quedar mal.

No sé yo quién es el que no me ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la tarde y me ha acorralado en la puerta del baño – le contesté girando mi cara hacia él.

Bueno, pero yo al menos no intento disimular – me dijo mientras tiraba del freno de mano y aparcaba el coche justo enfrente de mi casa – Albus me ha dicho que las chicas planean ir mañana por la tarde de compras al centro comercial. Supongo que Lily te enviará un mensaje a tu móvil, si es que a esa cosa se le puede llamar así.

¡Oye! No te metas con mi móvil – le medio grité un poco ofendida.

No te ofendas, pero es la verdad. Bueno, te veo mañana supongo – me dijo mientras me cogía la trenza y jugaba con ella entre sus dedos.

Si no hay más remedio – le contesté sonriéndole.

Hasta mañana – se despidió de mí con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Hasta mañana – me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dije – acorralador de chicas indefensas.

Mirona disimulada… - me contestó riendo. Arrancó el coche y se fue. Yo me di la vuelta y saqué las llaves de casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta escuché la televisión de fondo. Me acerqué al salón y allí estaba mi padre, viendo una película del oeste.

Hola papá – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me sentaba junto a él. Él me abrazó por los hombros.

¿Quién te ha traído? – me preguntó mientras miraba la televisión.

Scorpius. Su casa pilla de camino. La de Albus y Lily está en dirección contraria, así que ellos se han ido con Peter y Anne – le comenté mientras empezaba a analizar la película.

Los mellizos Longbotton ¿verdad? – dijo papá.

¿Conoces a sus padres? – le pregunté pasando a mirarlo a él.

En realidad los conozco a todos. Fuimos juntos al Instituto. Neville y Hanna Longbotton empezaron a ser novios en el Instituto, igual que Seamus y Susan Finnigan y tus tíos. Dean Thomas conocío a Kate cuando se fue a la Universidad a Estados Unidos por una beca; y Draco y Astoria Malfoy se conocen de toda la vida por sus familias. Fíjate que Draco, Harry y yo siempre hemos sido los mayores enemigos – me dijo mi padre riéndose.

¿Y eso? – le pregunté curiosa.

No sé, era un odio mutuo. Pero éramos adolescentes. Al cabo de unos años nos volvimos a encontrar y empezamos a salir en el mismo grupo de amigos. En realidad fue tu madre la que lo invitó la primera vez que vino, y a partir de ahí ya se hizo uno de los fijos con todos nosotros – me contó papá.

Vaya… curioso que ahora todos los hijos también vayan en el mismo grupo de amigos – le dije divertida a mi padre.

Pues sí, la verdad es que es muy curioso – me contestó él – deberías ir a darte una buena ducha y ponerte el pijama. Voy a empezar a hacer la cena. ¿Te apetecen perritos calientes?

¡Claro! ¡Pero con mucho kétchup papá! – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo. Él empezó a reír.

No te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que me haces Rose. Eres esa pieza indispensable que me faltaba en mi vida – me comentó respondiéndome al abrazo.

Yo también estoy muy feliz papi – me levanté del sofá, subí al cuarto de baño y me pequé una buena ducha. Me sequé el pelo y me puse mi pijama.

Cuando bajé a la cocina mi padre ya tenía la cena preparada. Me senté y estuvimos charlando mientras cenábamos. Le conté un poco cómo me había ido la noche anterior, obviando algunos detalles por supuesto. Cuando acabamos de cenar estuvimos otro rato viendo la tele hasta que me fui a la cama. Estaba muy cansada.

Cuando estaba deshaciendo la cama mi móvil sonó.

_**Mensaje entrante. Domingo 25 de Junio. 23.04 p.m.**_

_**Entrante: desconocido.**_

_**Hola bicho. Me aburría y me apetecía molestarte, pero como vives en la prehistoria tengo que gastar dinero enviándote un SMS en lugar de un whatshap. Creo que ya va siendo hora de modernizarse ¿no crees?**_

No pude evitar reírme. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, así que respondí el mensaje.

_**Mensaje saliente. Domingo 25 de Junio. 23.11 p.m.**_

_**Saliente: Pequeño Malfoy**_

_**Scorpius… Scorpius… prefiero no preguntar de dónde has sacado mi número. Esto no es vivir en la prehistoria, es tener personalidad chaval, no todo el mundo va con un móvil como éste con tanto orgullo. ¿A qué debe el honor de tu mensaje?**_

Envié el mensaje y a los pocos minutos me llegó mi respuesta.

_**Mensaje entrante. Domingo 25 de Junio. 23.14 p.m.**_

_**Entrante: Pequeño Malfoy**_

_**Chica lista. Pues verás, quería invitarte a desayunar mañana por la mañana. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Tú y yo solos.**_

No puedo decir que no me sorprendiera su mensaje, pero después de todo lo que había pasado durante el día era un poco de esperar. Pensé un poco mi respuesta, no quería parecer una facilona, pero me moría de ganas de ir con él a desayunar.

_**Mensaje saliente. Domingo 25 de Junio. 23.27 p.m.**_

_**Saliente: Pequeño Malfoy**_

_**Está bien. Mi padre entra a trabajar a las 9.00 a.m. así que estaré toda la mañana sola, no me vendría mal un poco de compañía. Espero que ese sitio merezca la pena. Buenas noches.**_

Muy bien Rosie. Le había dicho que sí pero había quedado como si lo hiciese por hacerle un favor. No tardó mucho en llegar un nuevo mensaje a mi móvil.

_**Mensaje entrante. Domingo 25 de Junio. 23.29 p.m.**_

_**Entrante: Pequeño Malfoy**_

_**A las 9.30 a.m. paso a por ti. Buenas noches bicho.**_

Me tumbé en la cama y programé la alarma a las 8.45 a.m. Mañana me esperaba un largo día.


End file.
